Life is a Beach
by BleedingHearts101
Summary: Demyx runs from a life of abuse at the hands of the one who is supposed to love him and right into the arms of someone who truly can not great with summeries rated M for a reason DemBar
1. Life isn't all that simple

**Hey there this is my first KH fanfic, one of my favorite parings Demyx and Xigbar along with a few others. Hope you like.**

'So here I am…again…sitting on the beach, on a little cove I like to consider my own, the only place I can seem to get away form _him_ for just a while.' Demyx sighed, his jaw hurt from the swelling and knew the bruising would be awful, it was already starting to darken in color along with his left eye. Even the bruises that littered his back, chest, hips, and thighs weren't enough to keep him from returning to his _lover_ even though it'd be the same thing almost every night. Siax would come home, drink until he couldn't see straight. Demyx would say or do something that Siax wouldn't like then the hitting would start and the sex that could be considered rape. Poor Demyx would always wake up bloody and alone, to hurt to move but eventually make it to the shower.

Last night had been no different, said lover came home, drank to his hearts content, slapped the boy around a bit, a bloody orgasm later and Demyx left alone to cry himself to sleep…again. He wanted to leave, no doubt about it. Siax warned him, if he ever left he'd find him kill him and kill the one he left with. So, Demyx stayed. The beach being his only get away while Siax worked he'd sneak out to the beach, the water, his little cove. It was too close to the rocks here to surf, but if he went by people they'd be curious and ask about the bruises and Demyx wasn't in the mood to make up a lie to cover his boyfriend's ass, so it was easier to stay away from the others. Even his friends who knew Siax and the kind of guy he was and the emotional mess that Demyx would be, he couldn't even bring himself to talk to them. How long had it been? Three maybe four months with hardly no contact with Axel, Roxas, Lex, Luxy, Marly and any of his other friends he grew up with, known his whole life. They warned him about Siax and what he was capable of but Demyx was in love, he fell in love so easily, always, he couldn't help it, it was just the kind of guy he was. And Siax with his indigo hair, Demy's favorite color, the color of the ocean, of a cloudless summer sky, it was hard not to be in love and Siax defiantly took advantage of Dem's innocence's and naive nature.

The first time was the worst, Siax smacked him around a little bit and forcefully took him without preparation to the virgin and no lube and no love. Afterwards he apologized, showing the side Demyx fell in love with but it didn't last long. Whenever there was alcohol involved Siax got like this. Then Demyx tried to leave, the first time Demyx tried to leave he called his best friend Axel to come get him, Siax had taken Demy's keys forbid him to work to even leave the house. Axel immediately came over, even helped his buddy pack, saw the bruises and swore to kill the blue haired bastard. Demyx had been so close to tears he hardly spoke to Axel the entire time. A few days later Siax got a hold of Demyx swore his undying love so on and so fourth and Demy went back. He's spoken to Axel only once since then and that was nearly six months ago.

That was just a little back story on Demyx and Siax, now back to the beach.

Demyx just sat staring at the water. It had taken nearly an hour to reach this secluded stretch of beach, thank god the beach was only a fifteen minute walk from the train station. The waves crashing against the rocks, calmed his nerves. He didn't even bother with the regular beach attire, just a pair of blue jeans rolled above his ankles and the thin hoodie, everything to hide the bruises. The hood pulled up to mask his face, his knees pulled tight to his chest arms folded atop, his chin resting on his hands. He knew he'd have to leave soon in order to beat Siax home and have dinner ready in an attempt to incur less of a wrath he knew was coming.

The waves broke against the rough rocks again knocking the dirty blonde from his trance. More waves rolled in, what a perfect day to catch a wave or two, Demyx smiled at the thought. That is exactly what he'd be doing if not for the bruises, too embarrassed to show his skin. He pushed the thought out of his mind, he'd probably never surf again. Siax had destroyed the blonde's board in a fit of rage and he couldn't afford to buy a new one.

From the corner of his eye, Demyx caught a sight he hoped never to see, another person… He walked tall and proud, blue and green board under one arm and a beach bag over the opposite shoulder. Long black silver streaked hair tied in a pony tail. Demyx noticed the patch and the scars. 'But what was this guy doing here?! This is my corner!' Demyx though bitterly, someone always had to come along and ruin a good thing, first Siax and now this guy who didn't even seem to notice the curled up hooded figure.

He set his stuff down, back to Demyx, hands on his hips, just gazing at the ocean. Demyx couldn't see the smile the man wore. The ocean did that for him, washed away every agitation from the days work, always came out feeling like a new man. It was only when he made a 180 degree turn that he noticed the huddled figure hugged tightly to himself.

Demyx froze when the man's piercing golden gaze fell on him and his tight face noticeably softened as Demyx raised his head, the man spoke,

"Sorry little dude, didn't know this spot was taken, don't mind if I surf do you?" Demyx shook his head.

The man grabbed his stuff and started over, "Ya know, not that it's any of my business but why are you dressed like that on the beach, shorts would be more appropriate, don't ya think kiddo?" Demyx looked away when the man sat, "C'mon kiddo, I'm not gunna bite…" nudging Demyx lightly in the side inadvertently hitting one of many sore spots. Demyx flinched away a small groan of pain leaving his lips. The black and sliver maned man stopped and stared, "hey, you alright?" Gently, oh so gently touching his elbow, Demyx stiffened at the touch, months of abuse causing the instant reaction, He instantly withdrew his fingertips but instead of walking away, minding his own damn business he pushed the blonde's hoodie back catching an eyeful of soft purply bruises marking the light skin. Demyx flew his head around, horrified at what the man had done. Aqua eyes wide with fright. Pulling his hood back up he jumped to his feet, "I gotta go…" and ran from the elder surfer.

Demyx ran the entire way to train station, barley catching the last train before it pulled out, fleeing from this stranger. He stopped, nearly slamming into the door, ribs hurting from the exertion. He clutched his side trying not to cry as he forced the door open, hiding the key Siax didn't know he had. Demyx hurried to shower and start dinner trying hard to fix something his lover was sure to like, but Demyx knew he'd still find something to complain about, he always did.

As the blonde cooked he couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to the toned scared hard body of that surfer dude and for a fleeting second the stranger had shone him a bit of compassion. The slight horror in his eyes when he saw the condition of the boy's flesh.

Abruptly at six Demyx heard the undeniable click as the lock turned on the front door and smoothly slid open. "Honey I'm home!" He called cheerfully. These were the moments Demyx lived for, the happy cheerful loving Siax. The Siax he fell in love with, "I'm in the kitchen." Demyx called timidly. Even something as non-confrontational as a small comment could set Siax off. He felt the other's arms wrap around his waist from behind, lips pressed almost roughly to his neck. Arms tightened emitting a groan Siax mistook for a moan. He could feel Siax smile into his flesh. The younger could feel the tears welling up as the grip tightened, " how was you day?" Demyx managed to choke out. The lips stopped as did the pressure on his waist, Siax leaned against the counter facing him, arms crossed over his chest, "Well, you know, same old same old. What have you been up to all day darling?" Demyx smiled remembering the ocean, "Oh, you know, same 'ol same 'ol…" that was entirely the wrong thing to say. Next thing Demyx knows he's picking himself up off the kitchen floor blood dripping from his nose and the split in his lip. He rolled against the cabinets before pulling himself up with help of the counter top, wiping his face on his sleeve. Siax walked away, for once, leaving Demyx to clean himself up.

After a silent dinner and the dishes and been cleaned and put away and Siax was well into the bottle he'd started after the kitchen incident. Demyx had walked back and fourth a couple times doing random things around the apartment before reaching up grabbing the younger by the arm pulling him into his lap. He went easily knowing the punishment would be worse if he didn't. Drunk Siax is not something he wanted to contend with. Hands are too rough too eager, fingers pinching, nails scraping, teeth biting. And when Demyx tries to pull away because the emotions are just too much the grip on his wrists tighten and the slaps are open handed, his yellow eyes seem to glow with rage when Demyx whimpers for him to stop then the blows become harder because how dare Demyx give him an order. He proceeds by throwing the lithe blonde to the floor grabbing a handful of mullet and dragging him to the bedroom. Silent screams of pain, eyes wide shut, arms pinned against his back nails digging into unprotected hips and is slammed into raw. Demyx could smell his own blood as the tears slipped down his cheeks, pillows and sheets muffling the sobs. The thrusts coming harder and faster, Demyx knew he was near completion.

Siax lay panting next to him, tightening a possessive grip on his blonde.

"I love you Demyx, you know that." He could no longer bare it, this wasn't love, no where near it, his heart only ached when he thought of Siax. He could hear the breathing even out next to him and his elder was asleep. It was then Demyx decided he would leave.

Another day would pass before Demyx found it in himself to make it back to the beach. Forcing himself out the door at a far earlier hour than previously attempted. He had to get out of the apartment, he had to get away from Siax, even death was better than this…something Siax promised on a regular bases if the blonde ever left him.

Once again he found himself in his usual spot, in his usual position with a slight smile on his lips. He was actually going to do it, there was no going back this time, he stared at the black and green duffle sitting at his left

"Looks like somebody is running away from home." Demyx barely seemed surprised as the two toned man flopped in the sand beside him.

"Not running, escaping…" He mumbled into his arm.

"Well, where do you plan on going, this place is only so big kiddo."

He shrugged, "My Uncle Xemnas lives somewhere near Hollow Bastion, he might let me stay with him for a bit." Still mumbling into his sleeve.

"That's a bit of a trip, don't ya think?" The elder smirked.

Another shrug. "I'm Xigbar, by the way."

"Demyx…" a whisper of a reply.

Xigbar cautiously reached up, tugging the hood from the boys head revealing his face to the bright sunlight. The bruising had worsened over the past couple days a few more added on top of them. Demyx could hear Xigbar sigh, he knew he looked horrid, "How long has this been going on for?" Aqua hues meet a single gold, tears coming to a surface quickly. No one had showed him the least bit of compassion in such a long time, mostly due to the fact he wasn't allowed contact with anyone, "Almost a year…I left once, about six months ago but was stupid and went back…I thought I was in love…" "Yeah, love will do that to ya."

Xigbar stayed and talked to Demyx until nearly sundown, "Well, kiddo, I've got an engagement to get to, where are you staying to night?" Demyx looked around, he hadn't really thought about that. In a couple more hours Siax would be home from work and pissed as hell when he found Demyx gone. Xigbar had insisted on a small fire, being a secluded stretch of beach, "Here I guess, I've always liked the beach, we, me and my friends…before Siax, we used to come out here every summer just camp out on the beach." For some reason he had opened up to Xigbar, told him everything…the day he meet Siax to the morning he walked out the door with Axel's help up until now where the surfer found him on the beach.

Xigbar stayed longer then he should have, talking to this young man. He felt an obligation to him, he shouldn't be left alone but Xigbar didn't know what to do. So he said his goodbyes, he still had to meet his friends. He made his way from the beach to his jeep, surf board in tow, then finally to his house in Twilight Town. A quick shower, some casual clothes then off to a local hotspot to meet his friends.

The shocking red hair followed closely by spiky blonde could be seen from across the room. Xig made his way over, weaving through the crowd, a few others turned as he approached, one being a giant with thick dreadlocks accompanied by a much smaller blonde with a British accent. The night wore on, more friends came, some left, eventually leaving Xigbar with the red head and a nearly sleeping blonde on his arm,

"So about this kid you meet Xiggy?"

"Well, I wouldn't say he's a kid Ax, he's probably about your age, hair about as messed up too, anyway, first time I meet him was a few days ago came onto him by complete accident, this little secluded cove with some major waves."

"Oh, so you meet him on the beach." Axel's interest had been peaked.

Xigbar nodded, taking a sip of his beer, "Yeah, he seemed pretty down, got a look at him but he took off like a shot, he looked pretty beat up." Axel nearly dropped his own drink…No it couldn't be, could it?

"Did he tell you his name?" Xigbar leaned back in the booth, head against the window. Axel swore he could see a little smile, "Yeah, Demyx…" Axel nearly choked. It was! God he hadn't spoken to Demyx in almost six months since he went back to that bastard. He often wondered what became of his childhood friend, they used to be so close. Damn Axel missed him. He noticed Xigbar's mouth moving and cued in on the conversation, "Apparently he left this guy who'd been beating him up…"

"What's he doing now?!" Axel cut in a bit over excited. Xigbar didn't seem to notice, "Spending the night on the beach, said him and his friends used to do it back in the day."

"You going back tomorrow?" Xigbar glanced his one good eye to Axel.

"Maybe, why?" Axel looked down lovingly at Roxas, brushed a few hairs away from his forehead, "Take him a double mocha latte and a raspberry tart."

"Uhn?" Xigbar turned to him.

Axel hadn't taken his eyes off the blonde, "Trust me…Xig." The other just nodded.

Okay, that is the beginning, should i continue, tell me what you think i'll give you a cookie


	2. Life is getting better all the time

**Sorry this took so long to update, I'm currently working on another fanfic at the same time. Anyway here's the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and faved and put this on story alert-cookies for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own (sigh)**

Demyx's eyes opened slowly, pain flooding through his limbs as he tried to sit up, he felt a hand grab the front of his hoodie pulling him into a sitting position. His hands went up to fend off the helping hand fearing it was Siax until he heard the chuckle,

"Whoa there kiddo, only trying to help."

He recognized Xigbar's voice immediately, "Sorry." He blushed.

The older male flopped down beside him and thrust a cup under his nose and dropped a brown paper bag into his unsuspecting lap.

"Here I brought you some breakfast, you're far to scrawny kiddo."

Demyx happily accepted the paper cup with a black and purple logo hot sleeve,

"Thanks." And took a tentive sip, his face brightening considerable as the first hot taste of his favorite drink hit his tongue then opening the brown bag, the sweet treat wrapped in white tissue paper. Demyx carefully removed the flakey pastry. His eyes traveled up the chiseled jaw of Xigbar, across the scarred tissue finally settling on his one golden eye. Xigbar could see the beginning of tears in those beautiful oceanic eyes,

"Aw, what's wrong Demy?"

Demyx looked away not trusting himself to speak and took another sip of the hot drink pulling his knees close. Xigbar couldn't imagine if he'd done something wrong or not, he heard the younger one sniffle and glanced over noticing the brightest smile he'd ever seen on his lightly tanned face, Xigbar couldn't help but smile himself.

"Look Kiddo, why don't you come back to my place, I live right on the beach, you can get a shower some real food, I've got an extra bed…stay for a bit till you decide what you want to do, I mean you can't stay out here forever…this guy won't find you out there, if that's what you worried about."

Demyx meet his gaze, mouth slightly agape…this guy didn't know a damn thing about him or what kind of person he was or anything else and yet he was inviting him to stay with him. Demyx shut his mouth and looked away,

"I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble" He practically whispered.

"Trouble, what trouble? It won't be trouble, besides it gets kinda lonely in a house all by yourself." Demyx could only smile.

-----------------

The ride from the beach to Xigbar's bungalow took less than thirty minutes. Demyx hiding beneath his hood the entire way. The jeep worked it's way along a rocky sandy trail stopping right before the most beautiful beach house Demyx had ever seen. Bamboo walls, straw covered slant roof, wrap around deck set with a few chairs. From what could be seen of the back deck was a hammock, a grill pit, wooden stairs leading from the deck to the beach. Looked like something right out of one of those Fiji honeymoon getaways and that was only the outside. Xigbar lead him inside, they stepped right into a big airy living room, double French doors leading straight onto the deck. Xigbar immediately open the wide glass doors allowing in the breeze, white gauze curtains moved with the breeze. Comfortable furnished with a chocolate suede couch matching love seat and recliner. Glass coffee table sat in the center. A wide screen t.v. hung on the wall. A few end tables and oriental inspired lamps along with a big lazily turning ceiling fan. Xigbar lead the shocked teen though the rest of the house showing him the large bathroom and kitchen and finally to the spare bedroom.

Demyx stood in the middle of the bedroom, complete with it's very own set of French doors leading out to a private veranda, a four posted queen sized bed and a large cherry wardrobe. Demyx was beside himself with happiness.

He turned back to Xigbar who had a grin plastered on his face,

"Xiggy, this is awesome, are you sure it's okay that I stay here, I mean…" Demyx's bottom lip protruded slightly quivering. Xigbar took a step forward,

"Dem?" The younger shook his head hiding his face. Xigbar took the initiative and wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders not wanting to put to much pressure on any sore spots. Demyx wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck hugging him tightly, burying his face in the elders neck. Soon he felt the wetness on his flesh, the fresh tears soaked into his cotton shirt, he gently rubbed comforting circles along his back. The sobs racked the small body, shaking violently, Xigbar slowly walked him to the bed where they sat Demyx still clinging to the other. Xigbar rested his cheek on the soft hair, flattened by the humidity of spending the night at the beach.

Sooner than later the tears subsided and Demyx moved from the comforting embrace, "I-I'm sorry…" Dem stammered casting his eyes down. Xigbar lifted his chin with a single finger calmly shaking his head and wiping away any remains of tears from the red rimmed aqua eyes.

------------------

The phone rang only three times before it was finally picked up.

"Yo!"

"Hey Ax, guess what?"

"Xigbar?"

"Who else you dumb shit…anyway why don't you get some of your buddies and get your asses over here for a barbeque tonight."

"Oh yeah? What's the special occasion Xiggy?"

"I've got a certain blonde over here you might wanna see."

Silence.

"Hey Pyro, you there?"

"Demyx?" a whisper.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Na, he's in the shower right now…just do what I said, I'll be expecting you."

A few hours later Demyx and Xigbar could be found on the back deck. Demyx lounging in a hammock and Xiggy in a nearby chair both staring at the ocean, a few words passed between them. Demyx dozing off every once in a while.

Xigbar heard a slight knock at the front door and glanced back to Dem who'd fallen asleep again before making his way through the living room before pulling open the front door to reveal a tall red head followed closely be a short ass blonde clinging to his side. Behind him a blonde brit, a pink haired pansy, and some little emo kid. Xigbar grinned,

"Come on in." He stood aside as they entered,

"Where is he?" Axel could barely contain himself.

He nodded to the back, "He's sleeping so be quiet."

The five friends followed their host through the back door where they got their first impression of the blonde they'd thought they'd lost. To say they were shocked at his appearance would be an understatement. Axel reached out to stroke the baby soft blonde hair at the first touch aqua hues popped open startled to see himself surrounded by people he hadn't seen in sometime. He shifted to quick in the hammock and lost his balance the net spun the opposite direction and Demyx landed hard. Xigbar was immediately at his side,

"Owww." He rubbed his elbow.

**Hope you liked, I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner than later. *hugs and kisses***


	3. The simple things in life

**This is really late, I know, I really don't have a excuse, hope I didn't keep anyone waiting too long, please enjoy!**

**I don't hate Siax, he's actually one of my favorite but he just makes such a good bad guy.**

**Disclaimer: poo on you!**

Siax checked the watch on his left wrist, pushing back the sleeve of his black suit to reveal the gold and silver face. The hands read 5:03pm, right on schedule. Sweeping the indigo hair form his shoulder he spotted a flower cart selling lotus blossoms, one of Demyx's favorite. He picked one of the lovely white blooms. Demyx was so easy to make happy, this was sure to do it, he always reads so much in simple gestures.

Retuning home from a hard day of sitting behind a desk the last thing he was expecting was to come home to an empty apartment. Everything being dark as he pushed open the door. Why the hell did Demyx have the lights off,

"Demyx?" No answer, Siax fumbled for the light switch, finally finding it clicked on the over head light nearly blinding himself. No smells wafted through the room meaning he was not cooking in the kitchen. 'Perhaps he hadn't gotten out of bed…I wasn't that rough last night, was I?' Siax briefly dismissed the thought from his mind. Shut the door behind him and moved farther into the room,

"DEMYX!" still no answer from the boy, his anger steadily rising.

He shoved open the door to the master bedroom. His eyes fell to the unmade bed, blood littered the white sheets, even a few visible splotches on the eggshell carpet leading to the bathroom. He thoroughly checked the rest of the apartment, it was clear the young man was NOT here. Not a note, nothing indicating where he might have gone. Siax sat heavily in his leather recliner fingers thrumming aggravatedly on the arm his other hand fisted under his chin,

"Demyx, I warned you… when I find you, you will pay…" he sighed heavily uncorking a nearby bottle, pressing the cold class to his lips he took a healthy swig of the brown liquid. Wincing slightly as the first drink of the evening burned his throat.

As the bottle emptied Siax's anger only doubled.

Xigbar lifted Demyx to his feet, all eyes were on him. Aqua eyes winced as they meet the vibrant green quickly looking away. Axel moved closer and Xigbar took a step back giving the two friends some space. Demyx was sure Axel was going to haul off and punch him, what he wasn't expecting was the tear that dripped from the pyro's eye forming a wet trail down his pale cheek then the long lanky arms that embraced him. Demyx hugged back clinging tightly to Axel, his arms tightened around the blonde, Demyx squeezed tightly his fingers twining in the red heads hair.

"Demy where the fuck have you been?" The words were muffled due to their close proximity. Axel could feel warm wetness on the flesh of his neck, Dem's tears had finally spilled over. Axel held him rocking slightly from side to side, soothing words and slow circles in the middle of his back; after so many years of friendship he knew how to calm Demyx down. After another few minutes Demyx finally pulled away wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand,

"What are you doing here?" He managed out.

Axel glanced over his shoulder to the four others, Roxas, Luxord, Zexion, and Marly. Demyx only now noticed the presence of the others and froze.

"Xigbar called…"

Demyx looked at Xigbar, the tears were building up again.

"How?"

Xig smiled, a sweet smile,

"Well Kiddo, me and the pyro work together, I mentioned this blonde with crazy hair I meet on the beach and we went from there."

Demyx hugged each of his long time friends trying desperately but failing miserably at holding his tears at bay. After a few more moments they sat together on Xigbar's back deck trying to catch up on the past year.

Xigbar started up the grill while the others talked, every bodies taste varied so he grilled everything from simple like hamburgers and hotdogs to extravagant like octopus and eel, living right on the ocean Xigbar loves fresh seafood and as it turns out young Demyx has a taste for it as well.

As the night wore in soon the only two were left- Axel and Demyx.

Roxas had work to go to but since he came with Axel had to bum a rider from Zexion who was headed in the same direction, Axel promised to pick him up. The others had one engagement or another and had to leave and Xigbar wanted the two friends to have some time alone. He decided to meet another friend at a nearby bar and catch up himself.

The waves crashed upon the black beach filling the air with sea spray. The two friends were silent, neither one wanting to break the air. Demyx finally built up enough gumption,

"A-Axel…um…I'm sorry Axel." The words were too quiet and Axel almost missed them being swallowed by the sounds of the waves.

Axel sat forward in his chair, "For what Dem?"

"For everything I put you through, then and now…you helped me escape once and I went back, I was so stupid…"

Axel appeared in front of the blonde, kneeling bracing his hands in his own,

"Dem, it's okay, everything is okay now…no one will hurt you ever again."

Demyx dipped his head, the shadows obscuring his features,

"I wasn't strong enough Axel, I…I…"

Axel shushed him, "Listen to me Dem, you are the strongest person I know, you've endured this for so long, by yourself and now you're free…Xigbar is a good guy Dem, he wont let anything bad happen to you while you're here, speaking of which what do you plan on doing?"

Dem sighed, "Call my Uncle I guess, I don't have much of a choice, Xemnas always took care of me."

"You know if you call him you're going to have to explain a few things right? You tell him about Siax, you know what he'll do."

Demyx nodded. His Uncle Xemnas always had a soft spot for the mulleted blonde, had taken in the boy at the tender age of five after his step father was convicted of child abuse and his mother was institutionalized. Xemnas had grown quite attached to his nephew and gave him everything he could ever want. The kid had been a regular prodigy when it came to music and he nurtured that in the boy giving him the best tutors and schools money could buy and when Demyx had been accepted in the prestigious music school Oblivion School of Fine Arts Xemnas couldn't have been happier. After that the boy went on to college to pursue greater education, he dropped out when Siax came into the picture, he hadn't talked to his uncle since.

Axel's phone went off, sending a very obnoxious ring tone into the night. He sighed pulling away from his friend,

"Sup, Roxy"

Something yelled from the other side.

"I'm sorry, I'll be there soon, no I didn't forget, I just lost track of time okay…bye babe."

Demyx smiled at him, nothing have changed between Roxas and Axel, they were still fighting like an old married couple,

"I'm sorry Dem, but I gotta go, Roxy gunna kill me."

Demyx waved him off, "It's cool, Ax, I'll talk to ya later."

The red head wrapped his arms around his blonde friend one last time that night.

When Xigbar retuned he carried a drunken Xaldin with him, Demyx still on the back porch, this time sitting on the steps leading to the beach, the light from the lit tiki torches gave off just enough of a glow to make out the scrawny form. Xigbar dropped the other onto the couch before heading to the door. Demyx heard the footsteps approaching down the wooden stairs, the other sat one step up from him close enough that the younger could lean back against his knee. Xigbar reached out gently massaging the youngers neck,

"How long has Axel been gone?"

"'Bout an hour." he murmured.

Demyx moved to sit between Xigbar's legs who in turn wrapped his arms around the youth, his chin on top of the soft hair. Dem tensed momentarily before relaxing into his hold, the two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Xigbar was first to speak,

"Just so you know, I brought a friend home, he was too drunk to drive and his boyfriend isn't speaking to him so he's spending the night on the couch." Demyx nodded lethargically, the heat coming from the man he was currently snuggled against and the sounds of the breaking waves was enough to lull him to sleep.

The elder smiled down at the young man, "C'mon Dem, arms around my neck, I'll take you to your bed."

Demyx turned enough to loop his arms around the others neck as Xigbar slipped an arm under his knees and around his back carefully lifting the youth. I took little effort to carry the boy up the long flight of steps and back into the house. Demyx opened his eyes as he heard the glass door slid shut, the first thing he noticed was the huge body groaning on the couch, arm over his eyes to shield out any impending light no matter how dim the room was. He tensed almost immediately in the others arms, Xig noticed the change,

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"C-Can I sleep with you t-tonight…please…"

Xigbar didn't answer but instead let the small smile play on his lips and packed the blonde to his room where he laid him out on the king size bed. He snuggled deep in the cool cotton sheets and then against Xigbar when he climbed in on the opposite side. Xig didn't mind, not one bit and wrapped an arm around the youth holding him close.

When Siax emerged from his drunken stupor and his anger once again retreated the first thing he did was put out a missing person on his little lover. No one questioned the bluenette, most people knew his anger. The police told him they'd do their best but most knew they wouldn't even look. If someone had enough balls to cross Siax then they had earned the right to stay free.

**Thanks for reading, suggestions are welcome no flames please.**

***hugs and kisses* **


	4. sometimes life just sneaks up on us

**Xemnas is a little OOC in this, hope you don't mind- he actually likes Demyx.**

Xigbar woke far more comfortable and rested then he had is sometime. He rubbed his hand over his one good eye wiping the sleep away and realized the weight on his chest was just as abnormal. The shock of blonde hair caught his attention, his gaze slipped lower resting on the serene face of his sleeping angel. It just felt right to have Demyx like this; for that very moment everything just seemed right within the world if it hadn't been shattered by the loud pounding coming from the front door.

Demyx groaned in his sleep burying his face farther into the scarred chest he currently used as a pillow. The pounding came again,

"Fuck…" Xigbar murmured not wanting to loose the warmth of Dem's body. He rolled out of the bed and away from the youth, barred feet touching cool hardwood floor. The black sleep pants hung low on his narrow hips as he readjusted the eye patch and gave one last glance at the sleeping beach bunny. The bruising on the side of his face starting to yellow, in a few more day they'd disappear all together.

Xigbar silently crept from the room closing the bedroom door quietly. Giving a passing glance at Xaldin, the huge man sprawled out across his couch thick dreadlocks in every direction like a nest of snakes. The pounding came once again, this time more persistent,

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

He pulled open the door a bit agitatedly immediately recognizing the blonde brit from the night before, arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Where's Xaldin?" He demanded.

Xigbar's brows rose slightly, "Aren't you one of Dem's friends?"

"Yes, but I've been dating Xaldin for a couple of months now, we had a fight and a friend told me he was last seen with you…He never mentioned you before."

"I'm not surprised, we haven't had a decent conversation in almost three months, we meet up at the bar last night he told me him and his boy toy had a fight, got drunk and I hauled his sorry ass back here."

"Luxord?"

The brit pushed past Xigbar at the mere mention of his name coming from the barely conscious giant. Xig rolled his good eye shutting the door. Luxord had taken up position on the couch, Xaldin's head cradled in his lap.

"Xally, can you hear me love?"

An affirmative grunt came from the other. Lux swiped a few of the dreadlocks from his face,

"I'm sorry love, don't know what came over me, can you ever forgive me?"

Xigbar refused to hear the rest, not wanting to be sick this early in the morning and turned towards the sun bathed white kitchen. The coffee pot, his first stop. Demyx padded into the kitchen not long after sitting atop the counter nearest his friend. Xigbar glanced over smiling slightly, pouring a cup of dark brew before retrieving a second cup pressing it into Demyx's hands,

"How'd ya sleep kitten?"

Demyx smiled at the cute nickname. The only thing Saïx ever called him was whore or dumbass, he'd long forgotten how nice terms of endearment could be.

"Better than I have in a long time aaaand (he had to drag the word out) why is Luxy here and who is the other guy?"

"Xaldin is an ol' buddy of mine, I told you about him last night…apparently he's dating your friend."

Dem nodded faintly remembering the conversation on the stairs.

"A lot can happen when we don't see our friends for a while." the words were sorrowful causing Xigbar to glance at the blonde.

Demyx pressed a fake smile to his lips feeling the sting of tears behind his aqua eyes. His eyelids slip tightly shut, hands pressed firm against the cool counter top as if bracing himself. Xigbar appears before him standing between his knees and pulls the shaking blonde close to his naked chest running fingers soothingly through baby sort hair, nails scraping gently against his scalp. After a few moments he can feel the young man humming with contentment. His other hand grinding small circles with just fingertips along his bare spin, if not for the bruises the kids skin would be perfect, he's all but relaxed in the strong arms. Xigbar will have to thank Axel the next time he talks to him for giving away all the blondes secrets on how to be soothed. Demyx slips his arms tightly around the others neck nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder, twining his slender fingers in the silken black strands. It wasn't often Xigbar wore his hair down, it fell like a thick curtain down to his waist-Demyx loved it.

The rough clearing of a throat grabbed their attention. Xaldin leaned heavily against the door frame a grinning Luxord pressed tightly against his side. The younger planted a soft kiss on the scarred cheek before pulling away, the free shooter took a step back enough room for Demyx to slid off the counter blushing furiously. Xigbar wrapped an arm around his waist not letting him wonder too far. Demyx looked past his protectors shoulder to a smirking giant, Xaldin intimidate the fuck out of him even though his once close friend stood beside the other. It was just something in those violet eyes that reminded him of Saïx, that predatorily gaze, an insatiable hunger. The violet eyes blinked and the look vanished, softened by the frightened gaze of the youngest.

Xigbar waved the two into the kitchen where they took up position at a small table, their host handing the blonde brit a coffee and his longtime friend a hangover remedy and a bottle of aspirin.

Saïx hadn't slept, hadn't been to work since the disappearance of his _lover. _His usually pristine look shattered with unkempt hair wrinkled shirt and plain jeans. Now he roamed the streets trying to find any clues to Demyx's disappearance. It wasn't until his wanderings lead him to a train station that he thought of the single place Demyx might return to faithfully-the beach. The stupid blonde loved the ocean, the sand, the sun. he remembered Demyx and his friends would spend untold hours there. The blonde would ramble on and on about the summers they spent in the sands the nights on the beach, surfing.

During the forty-five minute ride from Twilight Town to the beach it left the berserker with time to think. The proper way to punish Demyx when he got him back, he would make sure the blonde never escaped again. He pulled his blue hair back slipping a cap over it. Practically hiding it and the 'X' shaped scar adorning his face. He'd hate to run across any childhood friends of the _his_ blonde and be recognized, especially that fucking red-headed bastard. Saïx unconsciously gritted his teeth in remembrance, his hands clinching into fists. The first time Demyx disappeared they'd only been together a couple months, he knew he'd been a bit rough with the boy. Such a sensitive creature, he'd even been warned about Saix's temper, his friends tried to stop him, but Demyx loved Saïx. Sometimes Saïx didn't even know why, but the Nocturne had been adamant about his love for the bluennette.

Demyx had worked up enough nerve to call his beloved uncle, someone he hadn't talked to in almost a year. Xaldin and Luxord had left leaving Xigbar and the blonde.

Demyx picked up the receiver and set it down at least five times before he found the courage to dial the numbers. Xigbar sat across from him in the living room. The blonde in the recliner and Xiggy on the couch.

On the other end the phone rang a few times before a low voice answered,

"Hello?"

Demyx closed his eyes breathing deep

"Hello?" the voice questioned again.

"Uncle Xemnas" Demyx managed out.

Silence on the other end,

"Uncle Xemnas, I'm s-sorry." Demyx could feel the tears welling up.

"Demyx? Dem is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Are you alright? Where are you?" He wasn't angry just concerned, his usual stoic tone replaced with apprehension and worry.

"Yeah I'm alright, I'm with a friend."

"And Saïx?"

Demyx let out a heavy sigh, "I left him Uncle…I left him…" He trailed off falling silent on the phone.

Xemnas Ansemu sat behind a large dark cherry wood desk phone receiver cradled between his shoulder and ear, his head in his hands. He hadn't heard from his nephew Demyx in almost a year ever since the bluennette came into the picture stealing the boys heart along with his future. He had spent a small fortune getting the boy ready for the world of success that would follow with his music. Images of the young blonde flashed through his mind, from the first time the young boy came to be with him-nervous and crying to the flamboyant youth who shaved the sides of his head for a rather unique mullet hawk thingy that flattered him unbelievably. And now he could hardly concentrate on anything but the muffled sobs coming from the line.

"Demyx?" His voice soft, he wasn't sure if the boy could even hear him, "Demyx tell me what happened, you are you upset…I'm not angry with you, just tell me what you need."

Demyx tried to muffle his crying, it wasn't working and the way Xemnas was talking it was starting to upset him as well. Xigbar moved to sit next to him, bringing the teary boy into his lap, "Just talk to him Dem." Dem nodded, sucking in a quick breath, exhaling slowly,

"Um…ever since I've been with Saïx, he's beat and raped me almost everyday…" His voice small, weak.

He couldn't breath, couldn't speak, Xemnas just listened to the tiny voice on the other end.

"He forbid me to work or talk to any of my friends or to you, I thought I loved him…I'm so sorry Uncle…"

Xemnas remained quiet letting everything sink in,

"Let me speak to whom ever is hovering over you Demy…I love you."

Demyx wiped his eyes on Xigbar's shoulder and held out the phone to him,

"He wants to talk to you."

Xigbar hesitantly took the phone, pressed it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Is he safe, there with you, is my nephew safe."

"Yes."

"I'll hold you to that."

Saïx stepped off the train his senses immediately filling with sensations of the ocean, beach side vendors and the lively chatter of residence and visitors. The air permeated with salt and fast food. He could already fill a head ache coming on, he piled into a nearby coffee shop, something strong and black would keep the impending throbbing at bay. He crossed his arms waiting impatiently for his turn to order, tuning the conversations around him in and out until he caught the snippet of one that caught his attention. The two girls in front of him, one blonde the other a soft red,

"Oh yeah, Roxy told me him and Ax were over at Xig's place and meet up with a friend that they hadn't seen in almost a year. From what I hear, Xig has taken a real liking to the blonde, Roxy says he's been through a lot of shit." The red head wasn't speaking loud but Saïx had excellent hearing,

"He said Dem was covered in bruises, it was horrible, whoever this bastard is apparently did a real number to him. Xig will take good care of him though."

Saïx was seething. Who the hell is this Xig and why the hell is _his_ Demyx with him?

**hope you like, let me know what you think-is this going to fast? to slow? sometimes i let things run together and it sounds good to me but that doesn't mean it's good.**

***hugs and kisses***


	5. Life, interrupted

**Sorry this took so long to update**

Two weeks had passed, two blissful, peaceful, utterly boring weeks had passed and Demyx couldn't be happier. Xigbar decided it was easier and safer for the blonde to stay at his beach house verses the apartment in twilight town and for himself to commute everyday wasn't that much of a stretch. He rather enjoyed returning to the beach after a particularly stressful day. The city had always been a bit too muggy for him.

After the first week ended Xiggy decided it safe enough to leave Dem alone while he worked and for the first few days after that the older called every hour on the hour just to check in, before long the two fell into something of a routine. While Xigbar worked (machine shop specializing in high grade military assault rifles) Demyx tended the house much the same he'd done for Saïx, save for cleaning up his own blood and being a prisoner in his own home. Demyx would run through the house opening all windows and doors letting in the warm sea breeze and sunlight.

It was never really discussed that Demyx would be staying but after the phone conversation with Xemnas it was just assumed. Xigbar entertained the idea, the young blonde would hang around-he found he rather liked the idea. After that the patched man outfitted Demyx with a new wardrobe and cell phone and once he found out the younger could surf (via Axel) another surfboard was added to his ever growing collection. Xig liked having someone to take care of, someone that needed him, it gave him a sense of place. And after the first night Demyx had slept next to him, the blonde could often be found sharing his bed snuggled against the elder.

Like I said before, two weeks had passed, this being the beginning of the third and like previous nights our young mulleted blonde, who Xigbar finally discovered was twenty-two, could be found in the kitchen-humming happily and cooking dinner for his Xiggy. After he discovered his gracious host barely ate a home cooked meal (either take out or anything microwavable) Demyx demanded to be taken grocery shopping where Xigbar ended up pushing a rickety cart around following the ever hyper blonde for a good three hours but in the end when they arrived home and Demyx cooked…it had all been worth it and he would take the other shopping anytime.

Demyx heard the engine of the old jeep as it rumbled up the sandy driveway pulling to a stop, the Nocturne glanced up, eyes focusing out the window as Xigbar cantered in. Dem shifted his eyes back to the veggies he was currently slicing for a nice side salad to accompany the homemade lasagna finishing up in the oven. The Freeshooter leaned against the doorframe leading into the kitchen admiring his view of the young man's backside. Tight stone washed jeans with tears just so clung to the lean almost feminine frame, the gauzy white shirt blew slightly with the passing draft. Once again anything in the house that could be opened to the welcoming breeze was. Xigbar knew the shirt, missing all but two buttons, it was his. The shirt of course too large on the boy, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, the collar folded down. Demyx smiled to himself, he could feel the warm gaze of the yellow eye baring into his thin frame. He turned just enough the through breeze catching the edge of the shirt showing a bit of toned stomach.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes Xiggy."

Xigbar nodded, unconsciously licking his lips at the exposed flesh. He strode closer, his hands working before his mind and wrapped his arms around the youngers midsection, not tight just enough to let the younger know he was there. Dem tensed for a moment before leaning back into the warm comforting embrace. Still slicing the veggies,

"So how was your day?"

"Oh you know, same ol' same ol', what about you?"

"Oh, you know, same ol, same ol…" his voice light and airy, Xigbar squeezed a bit tighter his own smile growing, but as the words left his mouth Xigbar felt him tense, the chopping stopped-the knife clanged noisily to the floor. Demyx's hands clutched the edge of the counter, knuckles turning white. The elder relinquished his hold and replaced his hands on the boys wrists removing them from the counter. Demyx had done this before, something was said or done and Dem would be back there again, this time it was more intense, something that possibly happened right before the nocturne made his escape, Xigbar rationalized. He turned Dem slowly leaning his back against the cool counter top, he loosened his grip but never let go,

"Dem, it's me Xigbar, c'mon kiddo, come back to me…"

The slightly glazed aqua eyes meet but failed to focus on the single gold,

"I'm s-sorry, p-please d-d-don't…" His voice shook uncontrollably, his eyes filled with tears. Xigbar released his wrists only to loop his arms around his slim waist and set him on the counter top. He stood between his knees and cupped his cheeks, gently wiping away the tears with rough thumbs relishing in the smooth skin beneath.

"Demy, I'm not him, I'm not gonna hurt ya…come back babe."

Demyx's fingers curled around the tanned wrists, "Xiggy?" His voice small, weak. It broke the elders heart. He rested his forehead against the youngers',

"I'm here, I'm not letting go kiddo."

Teal eyes finally focused on gold, slender fingers silently traced the jagged scar beneath the one good eye, Xigbar relished those soft deliberate touches. He reached out gently wrapping his hand around the smaller smoother hand and placed a kiss in the center of the palm. Everyday with simple gestures tried to reassure Demyx that love is not supposed to hurt. Love, christ, he'd known the kid all of a couple weeks, when had he started thinking along those lines? As the thought occurred the scarred man he simply decided he didn't care.

The loud beeping of the oven signaling dinner was done made both men jump knocking the two out of the trance they seemed to be in. Demyx smiled shyly slipping from Xigbar's grasp to turn the oven off and retrieve the bubbling concoction of cheese, noodles and sauce.

"I've been wondering kiddo, where'd you learn to cook, most of the restaurants in town aren't half as good." Xig questioned lighting a cigarette, Demyx had just walked through the back doors holding two beers, they'd finished dinner a few minutes prior. Xigbar turned leaning his back against the railing taking the offered beverage. Demyx leaned his elbows against the same railing facing the ocean,

"Nothing else much to do when you're stuck in an apartment all day, ya know." the words were light hearted but Xig could clearly hear the undertones of sadness in his words. The elder set his half empty beer aside snaking his arms around the youngers waist pulling him flush against his own body. Demyx turned in his arms setting his hands on his chest not looking the other in the eye. Xigbar lifted his chin making the boy meet his hungry gaze. He could clearly see the building lust in the aqua eyes but behind that fear and uncertainty, the knowledge of the only kind of intimate love the boy had known. Xigbar wanted to rock his world, show him what it was supposed to be like. He gently brushed his rougher lips across the soft pink of the youth in his arms. Xigbar maneuvered them back sitting abruptly when his knees hit the back of a deck chair bringing the boy roughly into his lap. Demyx landed with a soft giggle spilling over into Xiggy's mouth. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss, bringing his hands up, one rubbing his thigh while the other made small circled in the center of Dem's back. When they fell Demyx had straddled the elders lap, not that either were complaining, he wrapped his arms around the others neck-nimble fingers pulling the tie from his hair and sighed contentedly as it created a curtain around them. His fingers wafting through the soft silky strands reaching the other waist.

Xigbar reclined, taking Demyx flush against him. He was first to break the kiss only to replace his lips on the soft supple skin of the boys neck, licking, sucking, biting-raising elicit little moans. His lips passed over Demyx's pulse point sucking harshly, his hands slid beneath the thin fabric of his shirt wanting to touch the smooth bruise free skin. Demyx wiggled at the gently groping and Xigbar took it as a sign to stop. He pulled his lips away and removed his hands staring into the flushed face above him.

"I'm sorry…"

Demyx shook his head with a sexy grin, "No, Xiggy, it's not that, it's just…" How could he tell the man beneath him he wasn't used to such gentleness, loving caresses? He shook the thoughts from his head and leaned forward catching the elders slightly chapped lips with his own, his fingers found the buttons of the man's shirt releasing them one by one. Lips moving lower as each was removed, Dem pushed the shirt from Xig's shoulders silently telling him he wanted to continue. Xigbar got the message, but instead picked Demyx up keeping their positions as were and moved them into the house; shutting the French doors behind him before moving to the master bedroom.

Unbeknownst to either a certain scarred man had been watching the whole scene from a vantage point on a pier not to far away. Saïx dropped the binoculars and snarled-somebody was going to bleed.

Xigbar gently laid Demyx out on the smooth Egyptian cotton sheets and stepped back staring at the angel. His arms above his head, cheeks tinted a brilliant pink, shirt opened where the buttons were missing, jeans rode low on his hips. Xigbar gave a feral grin before leaning back over the lithe body, pressing a knee between the boys thighs. Demyx kept his hands where they were letting his knight have his way. Xig moved higher kissing the skin below Dem's ear before huskily whispering,

"If you want me to stop just say the word." Demyx moaned as teeth sank into his earlobe, pulling gently.

Soon both were divest of their clothing, laying naked as the day they were born with Xigbar simply worshipping Demyx's body. Just letting him get used to his touch, showing him there was no way in hell he'd ever harm him. Xigbar made his way down the lean body, kissing and marking the pale skin, leaving lovely red love bites here and there. But when he took Demyx's leaking member into his mouth the boy arched most gracefully from the bed making Xigbar keep his eyes open at such a lovely sight. He grinned around the cock, humming deep in his throat as he took the boy deeper. His moans escalating, hands digging tightly into the bedding. After a few minutes his hand replaced his mouth so he could move south to the tight pucker he so sot after. With one knee over his shoulder he moved his boy wider getting the perfect view before dipping his tongue to trace around the sensitive muscles and pushed in gently with the wet appendage. He decided quickly he liked the taste of Demyx. Thrusting gently he had Demyx writhing in no time calling his name with purchase. Xig gave a quick kiss to his inner thigh as he replaced his tongue with a slicked finger (lube appears out of nowhere ya know) still thrusting gently adding a little twist, a second finger was eased in along with the first, Xigbar still planting small kisses here and there,

Through hitched breath, "Xig…Xiggy… what are you doing?"

Xigbar stopped his ministrations his fingers still inside the boy,

"What do ya mean, I'm preparing ya darlin', didn't that bastard…" His words trailed off, the look in Demyx's eyes told him the answer to that question. He moved back up the boys body planting a heated love filled kiss, still gently stretching. The boy gasped into his mouth as Xigbar's fingers brushed against something sensitive causing him to see stars,

"I guess he never did that for ya either."

Soon a third finger followed and when the elder through he was significantly stretched he removed his fingers causing the young man to whimper at the loss of contact and quickly lubed his own straining cock. Shifting Dem's knees wider he placed the head at his waiting entrance. Much to his surprise Demyx decided to take control of the situation and rolled the two over so that he was now on top,

"Saïx never let me do anything my way." with that he sunk all the way down on his lovers member, both moaning loudly at the sensation. Xigbar's hands came up to grip Dem's thin hips,

"Baby, you can do what ever you want."

***hugs and kisses***


End file.
